User blog:SPARTAN 119/Pyramid Head (Silent Hill 2) vs The Bogeyman (Silent Hill: Downpour)
Pyramid Head, the geometrically headed humanoid monster with massive blade who relentlessly pursued James Sunderland though a town of horrors VS The Bogeyman, the mysterious masked, raincoat-clad figure with a giant hammer, a manifestation of the inner demons of Murphy Pendleton WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Pyramid Head Pyramid Head is the main enemy in Silent Hill 2 and is one of the most iconic enemies of the series. Pyramid Head himself appears as a large man in dirty glove and an butcher's apron, as well as a metal, pyramid-shaped helmet on top of his head. Pyramid Head appears in the mythology of The Order as an executioner figure, seeking out and killing those whose crimes go unpunished. A painting in the Silent Hill historical society suggests that executioners under the control of The Order once wore a similar pyramidial helmet. The Pyramid Head in the game appears as a manifestation of game protagonist James Sunderland's guilt of over having mercy-killed his wife, Mary. James encounters Pyramid Head a number of times, actually engaging in combat with him twice. In both encounters, Pyramid Head will eventually give up if James dodges his attacks for long enough, however, his defeat can be hastened by shooting him. In the first part of the game, Pyramid Head is armed with a large two-handed sword, referred to as the "Great Knife". Pyramid Head later abandons the weapon and later appears a second time, along with a second "Pyramid Head". Both "Pyramid Heads" are armed this time armed with spears. James engages the two Pyramid Heads in combat, and, after the battle, Remembers his involvement in the murder of his wife, and tells them that he "doesn't need him any more", at which point both Pyramid Heads commit suicide. In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. Pyramid Head later makes a minor appearance in Silent Hill: Homecoming. The Bogeyman The Bogeyman, is a major enemy in the survival horror video game Silent Hill: Downpour. The "Bogeyman" appears a large man about seven to eight feet tall clad in a raincoat and a gasmask, armed with a massive hammer made from what appears to be a cinder block attached to a metal rod. Murphy Pendleton first encounters the "Bogeyman" in the Centennial Building Otherworld, but the enemy is first described as "The Bogeyman" later in the game by a child Murphy meets in the St Maria's Monastary. The child refuse to let Murphy pass unless he recites a poem he says will ward off the Bogeyman. Murphy searches the orphanage for three paper fragments containing the poem, and eventually returns to the child with the poem. However, when Murphy meets the child again, the "Bogeyman" appears and kills the child with his bare hands. Murphy then goes through another "Otherworld" sequence, confronting and fighting the Bogeyman at one point, hitting him with thrown bricks while evading his shockwave attacks. After the otherworld sequence, Murphy comes out in the St. Maria's morgue, where he is shown the "body" of his dead son, Charlie. Instead of Charlie, the Bogeyman is lying on the gurney, and then comes to life and attacks Murphy, causing him to go into a second "Otherworld" identical to Murphy's old house. Murphy hears Charlie crying for help, only to be faced by the Bogeyman. Murphy fights the Bogeyman and incapacitates him before killing the Bogeyman with his own hammer. After the fight, Murphy is returned to the morque, where he sees the Bogeyman's gas mask is missing, and the face switches from his own to that of Patrick Napier, the man who killed Charlie. Murphy then has a vision Charlie, who tells Murphy not the blame himself for his death. Murphy never encounters the Bogeyman again, however, Ann Cunningham, a police officer chasing after Murphy, sees Murphy as the Bogeyman, and the player must fight Ann as the Bogeyman, whether they allow Ann to kill them, kill Ann, or spare her life influence the ending of the game. While the Bogeyman plays a similar role to Pyramid Head of Silent Hill 2, the Bogeyman represents not judging oneself, but judging others- Murphy's vigilante murder of Patrick Napier, and Ann's belief that Murphy attacked her father, leaving him crippled. =Weapons= Close Range Weapon Tongue-Like Appendage (PH) In addition to his weapons, Pyramid Head also has a hole in his helmet, with which he release a sharp tongue-like appendage to impale enemies at close range. Fists (BM) The Bogeyman is shown to have superhuman strength, as seen by his ability to lift the massive great hammer unhindered. He is easily capable of killing with his bare hand, demonstrated when he snaps the neck of a boy in St Maria's orphanage. 119's Edge Pyramid Head's Tongue-like Appendage for its greater ability to kill instantly. Mid Range Weapons Great Knife (Pyramid Head) The Great knife is a large, two handed sword wielded by Pyramid Head in Silent Hill 2. The Weapon is about five feet long, and is extremely heavy, meaning Pyramid Head is forced to drag it behind him, slowing his movements. Great Hammer (Bogeyman) The Bogeyman carries a large hammer consisting of a long handle about the same length as the Great Knife and a cinder block for a head. The hammer can strike hard enough to cause severe damage. Unlike the Great Knife, the Great Hammer is not dragged along the ground. That said, the Bogeyman still moves about as slowly as Pyramid Head. 119's Edge Pyramid Head's Great Knife for its sharp edge, giving it a greater likelihood of an instant kill vs a blunt weapon like the hammer. Long Range Weapons Spear (Pyramid Head) After James escapes him in the hospital (though a woman named Maria, who was with James at the time, is killed) Pyramid Head switches to a light weight spear with a simple metal point. This spear allows him to move slightly more quickly than he can with the great knife. Shockwave Attack (Bogeyman) The Bogeyman is capable of generating shockwaves by striking the ground with his hammer. These shockwaves are capable of creating fissures in the ground, and causing injury to anyone hit by them. 119's Edge The Bogeyman's Shockwave Attack for its longer range. =X-Factors= =Battle= The grinding sound of a large blade being dragged along the ground was heard in Silent Hill's infamous Otherworld, this time manifesting itself as a prison-like dungeon. Pyramid Head walked into the next room, a large, dark underground chamber with bars blocking off one end, and blank concrete walls, like an oversized prison cell, with smaller metal cages and implements of torture hanging from the walls, which were stained with blood. On the other side of the chamber stood a figure clad in a black raincoat and gas mask, armed with a large hammer that appeared to have a cinder block as a head. The Bogeyman brought down the hammer, and sent a destructive shockwave towards Pyramid Head creating a fissure in the ground as it went, causing him to recoil as shockwave hit him. Furiously, Pyramid Head advanced forward, but was slowed by the weigh of his Great Knife- truly more of a two-handed sword. The Bogeyman launched another shockwave attack, again slowing down, but causing significant damage to Pyramid Head. Frustrated with his lack of success with the ranged attack, The Bogeyman went in for the close range kill, swinging his hammer in a great horizontal arc that connected with Pyramid Head, knocking him backwards, and in the process, causing him to drop the Great Knife, sending it sliding across the room. The Bogeyman raised his hammer to finish off Pyramid Head, but unencumbered by the weight of the Great Knife, Pyramid Head evaded the attack and ran to the side of the room, grabbing a spear from the rack on the wall. Armed with the lighter weapon, Pyramid Head advanced faster than before, dodging a vertical strike from the Bogeyman and running his spear right through him. The Bogeyman was badly wounded, but not quite dead. Pyramid Head moved in and prepared to finish the job with his sharp tongue like appendage. But it was not over for the Bogeyman. He caught the appendage in his hand and literally snapped it off, causing Pyramid Head to roar in pain. The Bogeyman responded by kicking Pyramid Head on his back and retrieving his hammer. It looked like Pyramid Head was finished... But he had landed next to his Great Knife. Pyramid Head seized the large sword as the Bogeyman prepared to bring his hammer down, however, he was interrupted by the Great Knife literally thrusting through his chest. Pyramid Head got up as The Bogeyman fell to his knees. Pyramid Head pulled the Great Knife out of the Bogeyman and brought it down in a vertical strike, splitting the Bogeyman's head in half and going halfway through his torso in a spray of blood. The mangled remains of the Bogeyman fell to the floor. WINNER: Pyramid Head Expert's Opinion Pyramid Head won this match because of his superior weapons, as well as a possible psychological effect he has, even on monsters. His metal pyramidial helmet also make him less vulnerable to downward attacks. Category:Blog posts